The Forgone Seaton
The animosity between Blossom and Buttercup heats up while searching for Tom Seaton. Melanie Reenie finds herself in good spirits with Elliott Meyer, but not Sarah Bellum. Episode guide Kathleen Keane comes to pick the girls in the morning like always, but finds that Blossom is nowhere to be found. Just as they are about to leave, the Powerpuff phone rings. Bubbles answers it and learns from Elliott Meyer that there is a robbery in progress at a gas station not far from their house on Crowe Ave. Bubbles and Buttercup leave, promising to return in time for school. The two arrive at the gas station to see the police outside and two men walking back and forth inside, both of them dress in raggedy clothing. The sisters decide to rush the building and crash through the glass and attack the two men. They instantly fly back and land on top of the display, revealing the final robber holding the cashier at gunpoint. They stand their ground until Blossom's voice distracts the final thief long enough for her to fly in and tackle him. Despite the triumph, Buttercup argues with Blossom about her surveillance on Justin Bradley and how she came late to the robbery because of it. Bubbles informs her sisters that during the argument, the final blond-haired thief got away. Meanwhile, John Utonium and Tyler Osborn are called into Meyer's office to discuss Tom Seaton's sudden disappearance. Utonium and Osborn argue, but Sarah Bellum tries her best to try and keep them focused on the mission at hand. Osborn informs them that he bugged Seaton's cell phone and overheard a conversation between him and Malcolm Jules. Meyer decides to take the girls out of school to find Seaton, which Utonium predicts correctly will not bode well with Keane. Sarah is sent to get the girls, but Kathleen Keane verbally attacks her from trying to take the Powerpuff Girls out of school for an investigation, something Tyler Osborn should be able to do on his own. Sarah tells her that she has no choice, and Keane promises to continue to fight. Sarah hands the girls radios to contact Osborn as soon as they find anything. At Townsville High School, Justin enters his class and, after greeting Zachary, looks around for Priscilla Moore. Sure enough, she comes in wearing fashionable in-line skates. The biology teacher, Mr. Molina, orders her to remove them, but Priscilla points out that there is no rule against them. Justin pulls her aside and asks where she was last night when he called and she didn't answer. She explains that she only remembers going to the mall and going home, and Justin points out that her story leaves an hour-long window. Elliott Meyer stays attentive to the phone, much to the chagrin of Sarah Bellum, who finds herself having to pick up all of the mayor's load. She tells him to work and that Osborn would call as soon as he got information. An aide comes in and informs them that someone is there to see them. She is visibly cautious when she tells them it is Melanie Reenie. Meyer tells her to bring her in. Reenie comes in with two glasses of lemonade and gives one to Meyer. Sarah demands to know what she wants, and she says she wants to make amends. Melanie immediately admit to having been with The Representative the previous night, but also tells them about North Haverbrook, the condo where Seaton is hiding. Sarah is furious at Melanie, but immediately calls Osborn, who relays the new information to the Powerpuff Girls. Sarah orders Melanie to switch glasses with the mayor before leaving, and Melanie takes a drink from both to prove they are both safe. Tom Seaton, meanwhile, is on edge as he hides alone in the condominium. He feels wind from behind him, but he tries to convince himself it is just the wind. He goes to the kitchen, where Buttercup is blocking his way. As he tries to flee through the hallway, Bubbles appears. He runs to the front door and finds Blossom as soon as he opens it. Blossom hits him back in the the recliner. Just as she's about to hit him again, Buttercup rudely reminds her that they are supposed to hold him until Osborn arrives. They get into another argument about Justin, and Bubbles takes over to duty of watching Seaton. Blossom complains about the lack of support and Buttercup reminds her that she is a kindergarten student before she is a teenager, no one that Justin would be interested in. Osborn arrives and tells them to knock it off and return to school. Back at Townsville High, Justin is speaking with Priscilla in the parking lot about her new love of inline skates and how she no longer finds interest in riding in a car. She decides to skate home and Justin kisses her goodbye before reminding her of their date for the movies. Blossom sees the kiss from behind a wall and cries. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Malcolm Jules/The Representative *Justin Bradley *Tom Seaton *Melanie Reenie *Priscilla Moore *Jeremy Flint *Zachary *Mr. Molina *Meyer aide Background information and notes *This episode introduces Melanie Reenie, the canon villain Sedusa re-imaged as an egotist and expert in chemistry. Continuity *Justin Bradley asks Priscilla Moore about what happened after leaving the mall, which she does not remember. This occurred in The Full-Scale Fairytale. *Melanie Reenie admits to having worked for Malcolm Jules at one point. This occurred in The Full-Scale Fairytale. *Buttercup mentions the possibility that Blossom's crush on Justin Bradley may one day interfere with a mission. This will happen in The Robbery Mockery as well as The Property Devotee. See also Category:Fan Fiction